Providing an outdoor fitness exercise machine presents many logistical challenges. The outdoor environment presents temperature at both the hot and cold extremes. Further, exercise equipment outdoors is also exposed to the elements—wind, rain and particulates. Additionally, providing consistent lubrication to the exercise equipment is a problem. For this reason, exercise equipment cannot merely be transferred from an indoor environment to an outdoor environment.
One particular challenge presenting outdoor fitness equipment is the ability to provide a resistance mechanism that is easy to operate by a user, presents a wide range of resistance options for exercise, and can hold up to the difficulties of the outdoor environment. A solution to these problems is desired.